


Follow Me

by stelljuned



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Joken - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelljuned/pseuds/stelljuned
Summary: A short JOKEN one-shot about the iconic JOKEN moment that happened last June 28, 2020.JOKEN MUTUALS ;P
Relationships: Ken Suson/Josh Cullen, Ken/Josh
Kudos: 22





	Follow Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JOKEN jokers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=JOKEN+jokers).



Phone call

Ken:  
Josh: Hey now what?  
Ken:  
Josh: Kung di ka sasagot, I'll drop this. Sinasayang mo oras k-  
Ken: I didn't mean to hurt you.  
Josh: What Ken-  
Ken: Di ko naman intensyong saktan ka dati. I just needed to do that in order to save us. To save you.  
Josh: What are you saying Ken?  
Ken: Di ko naman gustong iwan ka. Fck Leaving you was not even on the choices. I would've have fought for us.. kung hindi lang para sa pangarap mo.. pangarap natin.  
Josh: Ken..  
Ken: Your mom talked to me. She told me that we are just starting and we need to set our priorities first. Hindi nya naman sakin sinabi directly but I know what she meant that time.. pero 'wag kang magalit kay tita. She's right.  
Josh: The hell Ken, ano sinasabi mo?  
Ken: Kaya sinadya kong iwala yung tupperware para magalit ka, effective naman di ba?  
Josh: Oo, kaya nga gigil na gigil ako sa 'yo.  
Ken: *chuckles* maybe that's the right thing to do, atleast 'di ba sa galit mo hindi ka nahirapan kalimutan ako.. hahaha  
Josh: I didn't forget about you.  
Ken: I know, ibig kong sabihin yung feelings. Di mo talaga ako pwede kalimutan magkagroup tayo e.  
Josh: Teka nga, clear lang. So sinadya mo iwala yung tupperware ni mama para magalit ako at magbreak tayo?  
Ken: *laughing on the other line*  
Josh: The fuck Ken... thinking about it now, ang babaw??  
Ken: Yes hahaha. Pero yun naman naging starting point. Nag away, naging busy sa training and eventually, breaking up.  
Josh: Tangina mo Ken..  
Ken: I know and I'm sorry. If I could just do it again, I'll do it right.  
Josh: Where are you now?  
Ken: Nasa dorm na ulit, bakit-  
Josh: Ken, mahal mo pa ba ako?  
Ken: Josh what?  
Josh: I said if mahal mo pa ba ako?  
Ken: Ofcourse, hindi naman nawala, mahirap kalimutan yung pagmamahal sayo Josh-  
Josh: Ken say that you still love me  
Ken: Ano ba trip mo liit-  
Josh: JUST SAY IT  
Ken: I still love you. I love you so much  
Josh: sht. Ken, uwi na 'ko dyan.  
Ken: Josh ano-

*Ends Call*

\-------

Third PoV

Hindi na mapakali si Ken after Josh dropped the call. "Pupunta talaga sya dito? Uuwi na sya? Anong gagawin ko?" Mga bagay na tumatakbo sa isipan ni Ken. 

After some minutes, Ken decided to take a bath, incase Josh really meant what he have said.

\-----

After showering, Ken went out of his room only to find Josh, who's already comfortably sitting on their living room. 

"Hi." Ken said, getting the attention of the latter. Josh smiled at him and instructed him to sit beside him. 

Ken carefully walked the distance of where he was to the couch, afraid he might do something that will break everything off. Again. Then he sat.

"So... welcome back?" Ken told Josh without looking at him. "Dito ka na ulit? Buti pinayagan ka na ni tita bumalik."

"Actually hindi. Mga 3 days lang ako dito tapos uwi ulit. Only packed some clothes." Josh pouted to the way of his bag, one big backpack at the side of the couch.

"Ahh. That's nice." Ken only nodded. Di na mapigilan ni Ken so he asked. "Bakit ka pala umuwi dito.. pinakaba mo ko kanina, di ka na sumagot e.." 

Josh then looked at him. "You told me you still love me, so I'm here. Masama?" 

"Hindi naman. I mean- yes I still love you-"

Ken was cut off when Josh spoke. "Go Ken, explain. I want to hear it now. Everything." Josh turned and faced Ken.

Ken was taken aback but he sighed then started explaining. "So yun nga. I had to do it. Tita talked to me about you, wanting to pursue your dreams so bad. Nauna yung pangarap mo Josh bago ako and maybe she's just worried na mawala yung goal natin. I understand that, because ganun din ako." He looked at the floor, avoiding Josh's gaze. "I went to manila with nothing but just with the thought of being successful kasi yun naman ang pinunta ko dito and then something unexpected came. You came to my life. Like a wave and crashed everything. Honestly, nung pinapasok kita sa buhay ko, ikaw nalang iniisip ko.. My goal was set from achieving my dreams to making you happy.. ikaw na naging priority ko. And nagising ako when tita told me that we can be together pag okay na." 

"I- I'm sorry.. di ko alam na naging distraction na pala ako-" 

Ken then fixed his gaze to Josh. "No, no Josh you're never a distraction. Mali ko yun, na nagfocus ako sa 'yo without minding na may pangarap pala tayong inaabot. Na may mga kagrupo pala tayong dapat iniisip. Kasi hindi lang ako o ikaw yung maapektuhan, may tatlo pang nakakapit sa atin. Kasalanan ko yun, I should've been careful. Kung ginawa ko lang ng tama siguro habang inaabot natin yung pangarap natin, akin ka pa din.. but nawala ko sa sarili ko. It's my fault. I just love you so much na I forget what's more important.. but now we are getting there.." Ken tried holding Josh's hand.

"Yes Ken, we are getting there, now can you take me back? " Josh looked back intently and held Ken's hand back. 

Ken was so surprised that he gripped Josh's hand. "Are... are you for real?"

"Ayaw mo? I already thought hard while I'm on my way here.. I understand now." Josh beamed a smile. "And I want to apologize.. ang gago ko sayo tapos all this time ako lang pala iniisip mo..Tangina mo kasi yung tupperware!"

Ken laughed and went closer, leaning. "Syempre gusto ko. Gustong gusto kita." Ken enveloped Josh into a tight hug. He rested his face to the nook of Josh's neck. "Let's just think na inabot na muna natin yung pangarap nating makapagperform, ngayon yung isang pangarap naman aabutin ko." Ken breathed heavily before saying. "Ikaw"

Josh gave in to the warmth and let himself be indulged to the moment as he wrapped his arms around Ken. 

Josh's mouth was close to Ken's ear so he whispered "I miss you, Ken." 

"I miss you too." Ken tightened their hug. "But wait." He pulled away and stood up. "Let me show you something." He offered his hand to Josh and Josh held it. "Follow me"

Josh was questioning Ken so hard when they went to the kitchen. Ken stopped just right in front of the sink. He looked up to one of the cupboard. 

"Open it." Ken instructed and went out of the way as he pushed Josh to his place earlier. Josh was so confused but he did what he was told.

Josh tiptoed and hold onto the sink for support as he tried to open the cabinet. He felt a warm hands on his waist, supporting him. He looked behind him only to find Ken, who only nodded. He continued reaching for the knob and pulled it. When the cupboard's door finally swung open, he was welcomed with his mother's long lost tupperware. He took it out and faced Ken. 

"Gago ano to?" He cursed but he was smiling.

"Yung tupperware ni tita, di ba obvious?" Ken was containing his laughters. "Ibabalik ko na sana."

"Akala ko winala mo na 'to-" Josh was cut off when Ken pecked his lips.

"Di ko pwede iwala yan. Basta pakibalik. Tapos paki sabi, binalik ko na yung tupperware kasi mahal na mahal ko padin yung anak nya kaya kukunin ko nadin pabalik." Ken was smiling so hard as he leaned closer, setting his hands on the sink on both Josh's sides, pinning him.

Josh lightly tapped Ken's head with the tupperware before setting it beside the sink. "Siraulo ka talaga. Pero sige.. but." He encircled his arms around Ken's neck, pulling him closer. "Go with me. Pag umuwi ako. Be respectful. Ikaw magbalik kay mama.. at ikaw magsabi na binabawi mo na ako." Their faces were only inch apart. "Then I will also tell her na payag na akong magpabawi kasi mahal na mahal padin naman kita." Josh muttered before closing the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Alam ko late yung oneshot pero sana maintindihan nyo HAHAHAHAHAHA I DONT WRITE OK. I JUST WRITE WHEN I WANT TO AND WHEN I CAN. 
> 
> Bahala din kayo sa errors at sa grammar bcs i suck at it. Nyenye. Di ko din pinroofread.
> 
> Enjoy! Might have part 2, who knows?


End file.
